


we can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh

by buckybunnyteeth



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Time, Injury, Lollipops, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not gonna electrocute me are you, dude?”</p><p>A different, much more pleasant shock goes through Barry’s body when a warm weight settles on his lap.</p><p>Barry’s head snaps back up and he feels his jaw drop at the sight that greets him. </p><p>Cisco has plopped down into Barry’s lap, miles of beautiful brown skin on display as he is wearing only a pair of very short yellow shorts and a smile. A smile that is curved around a grape Sucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh

"Jesus, Jesus he says, but he’s not praying to Jesus, he’s praying to you, not to your body or your face but to that space you hold at the center, which is the shape of the universe… How does it feel to be a god…?"  
\- Margaret Atwood, from “Worship,” Murder in the Dark

 

A heatwave strikes Central City the same day Barry breaks his leg and it stays broke. He had been chasing a new, mysterious meta-human when something hit him and he went down. Hard. 

Four concerned construction workers carry him to the nearest E.R and stuck around to make sure none of the doctors took a sneaky peek under the mask. They only leave his side when Joe shows up to take him away … and after they get a group picture with the Hero of Central City.

Caitlin runs all the tests in the world and then runs them again, but nothing is making sense. His enhanced healing capabilities have been shut off somehow. His leg is going to stay broken. And the flash was out of business.

“I guess it’s a good thing, right?” Iris said comfortingly, “You haven’t taken a break since you took down Zoom.”

“The City still needs me,” Barry counters, but it comes out with a hiss as Caitlin prods his swollen ankle, “This meta isn’t just holding up banks, they obviously have the power to, I dunno- disrupt other meta humans abilities? Plus the energy blasts! How are you guys going to fight them on your own?”

Iris and Caitlin share a significant look. 

Two hours later Central City is being protected by the recently returned White Canary. 

And now, the day after, Barry is on very strict bed rest. Or couch rest. 

It’s driving him crazy.

“I just-I should be _out there_.”

“You should be watching Steven Universe like the doctor ordered.”

“ _You ordered that!_ ”

Cisco snorts and leans over the back of the couch to rest his chin on Barry’s shoulder and grin at him.

“Its good medical advice, dude,” he laughs, face a ray of sunshine, “Might as well take advantage of your mandatory leave to watch some kickass toons right?”

“Never say ‘kickass toons’ again,” Barry tells him, but can’t help but grin at the other man.

Cisco just chuckles and kisses Barry on the cheek before going back into the kitchen. They’ve been together for about a month now. In the post Zoom rush of adrenaline they came together in one of those soppy ‘ _oh my god we didn’t die_ ’ kisses which would have been the most perfect kiss of all time if it weren’t for Joe wolf whistling while everyone else clapped and cheered. They’re still shy nerds after all.

And in that month Barry had spent the majority of his time, outside of Flash business, inside Cisco’s apartment. It’s become like a second home to the point where Joe took him there instead of back to the house after he broke his leg. 

He supposes one good thing about his break is that he gets to spend it with Cisco. Even if it is so hot in the apartment wearing anything more than boxers makes you feel like you’re going to sweat yourself dry. 

So to recap Barry is stuck on the couch in Cisco’s apartment and dressed only in his boxers. 

He really should have known something would come of this.

“You want anything to eat, Bear?”

“Didn’t we just have lunch?”

“Yeah, but you had lunch and a nap, so with your super metabolism you should be hungry again anytime now.”

“Maybe the metabolism is turned off with the super healing?”

“I would believe that if you didn’t eat three Lasagnas in one sitting, dude.”

“My usual is like six, though.”

“Hmm,” Cisco hums and Barry shivers when a pair of cool hands come to kneed at his shoulders, “Hey remember when Blackout attacked us way back when?”

“Yeah?” Barry replies in a distracted voice as Cisco leans down to trail his lips down Barry’s throat.

“Well, remember how your speed was being mentally blocked? What if that is happening here, you’re mentally blocking your super healing? Maybe you just need to get out of your head.”

“Yeah, and it took a shock of lightning to get out of my head and for my powers to come back then.”

He feels Cisco still and can picture him wearing his thinking face.

Cisco moves away and Barry thunks his head back against the couch with a groan.

“You’re not gonna electrocute me are you, dude?”

A different, much more pleasant shock goes through Barry’s body when a warm weight settles on his lap.

Barry’s head snaps back up and he feels his jaw drop at the sight that greets him. 

Cisco has plopped down into Barry’s lap, miles of beautiful brown skin on display as he is wearing only a pair of very short yellow shorts and a smile. A smile that is curved around a grape Sucker.

As he watches Cisco pulls the purple lolly out of his mouth and curls his tongue around it.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Barry groans as something very pleasant jumps in the pit of his stomach.

Cisco chuckles and scoots down further into Barry’s lap, the curve of his butt coming to rest atop where his boxers are beginning to tent.

“Much better than an electrical shock,” Cisco says lowly, giving Barry a sultry look up through his eyelashes, “Wouldn’t you say?”

Barry stutters and stumbles instead of actually answering. Because Cisco in all his curly haired slightly sweaty glory is sitting in his lap like he has in a thousand of Barry’s dirty dreams.

He and Cisco had yet to progress much further than making out on the couch and the occasional full clothed hand job. Barry had always got the impression that Cisco was a little more inexperienced than he was, so he never pushed for anything more, wanting Cisco to determine the pace. 

And it seems that he’s bumped them up from a slow jog to some kind of sprint race. Or marathon? Which one is sexier? Maybe running metaphors were not the way to go.

His hands which had been gripping the couch cushions for dear life move up Cisco’s legs to the very lose hems his shorts, and then higher.

Cisco closes his eyes in a moan and rocks back into Barry’s hands, dragging their still clothed cocks together in a very nice way that sends electricity up his spine.

“Where is this- _ah_ \- coming from?” Barry asks between the delicious shifts of Cisco’s hips.

“I’ve been thinking about it for days,” Cisco groans and then cracks open one of his bliss closed eyes to meets Barry’s gaze, “You’re into it right?”

“Totally.”

Cisco grins and leans forwards, one hand popping the sucker out of his mouth while the other wraps around the back of Barry’s neck. 

“Good.”

Their lips seals and Barry moans loudly as the grape flavour explodes over his tongue. Cisco tilts his head to the side so his nose presses into his cheek, and so their mouths can slot together in a much more enticing way. 

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” He breathes as they part, eager hands squeezing under Cisco’s shorts and pulling him impossibly closer, “I should break my leg more often.”

Cisco chuckles and pulls back so Barry can look into his deep, dancing with happiness, eyes. 

“Nah, dude,” he says and somehow makes it sound romantic, “Just lie around in your boxers and I promise this will happen every time.”

A thrill goes through Barry’s body at the thought he is so attractive to Cisco. That beautiful, sexy Cisco finds his quote ‘ _all of this_ ’ appealing. 

Cisco shift again, this time into a more rhythmical rocking, and all thoughts fly instantly out of Barry’s head.

Cisco moans and chuckles at the same time, head tipping back so his amazing curls spill down his back and oh boy this is going to end very quickly on Barry’s part.

Barry shifts upwards as much as his cast will let him and Cisco gasps, suddenly surging forwards to shove his tongue down Barry’s throat and his hand down his boxers-

“Ah!”

Barry breaks away with a pain noise as searing heat flashes up his leg.

“Jesus!” Cisco squeaks and jumps fully off Barry, “Dude, your leg is covered in lightning!”

Barry looks down to see electricity running up and down his leg before it suddenly disappears. With tentative hands he reaches down and starts prodding at the skin around the cast. He frowns.

“I think … I think it’s not broken anymore.”

“Whoa,” Cisco breathes, hand on his chest like he is steadying his breathing, “Should we call Caitlin?”

Barry looks up and takes in Cisco’s disheveled and still very much aroused state. 

“Not just yet.”

In a flash Barry has run to the kitchen, gotten a pair of scissors and cut of his cast before coming to stand in front of Cisco.

“Woah, dude I- _ah_!”

Barry has Cisco in his arms and is speeding him to the bedroom before he can finish his sentence. Once there he deposits Cisco on the bed and pulls his shorts down and off in one quick motion. Cisco moves to sit up but promptly flops back down when Barry finally, blessedly, gets his mouth on him. 

“ _Holy Mary mother of Christ_ ,” Cisco hisses before he moans, “Are you sure- _ah!_ \- that you didn’t get meta-super-sex powers along with the speed- _oh my god_.”

Barry laughs around Cisco’s length and mentally smiles at the way it makes him moan. He’s been dreaming, literally dreaming, about doing this to Cisco for months. Long before they got together he would wake up chasing the image of Cisco twisting in pleasure under his mouth. And now he is getting just that, Cisco twisting on the sheet while one of his hands grips his own hair and the other is making its way down to curl around Barry’s skull.

The image, the sounds, the god damn taste of it all is so amazing, so overwhelming he feels himself shudder and come in his shorts.

“Shit, Barry did you just-“

Barry grunts and moves, throwing one of Cisco’s legs over his back so he can get impossibly closer to the man. All of Cisco’s words leave him and he dissolves in moans and grunts as Barry bobs his head and twists his hand faster. 

“Barry- _uh_! Bear, I’m gonna-!”

Barry doesn’t slow down. He locks eyes with Cisco and sucks harder until he falls apart under Barry’s mouth. He puts up with the taste because the absolutely rapturous look on Cisco’s face is the best thing Barry has ever seen in his life. 

He only pulls back when Cisco starts to whimper from over stimulation. 

“ _Shit_ , Bear,” Cisco gasps as they lay side by side on the sheets, “I mean- _god damn_.”

“Thank you,” Barry says with a grin, and he chuckles when Cisco shivers at the rough texture of his voice.

“I really didn't expect that.”

“What were you expecting?”

“Well,” Cisco says with a grin, pulling a new sucker out from the bedside table and popping it in his mouth, “I was kinda gonna ride you right there on the couch.”

Cisco’s words zap through him like electricity. 

“Ooh, looks like I get my chance,” he laughs, “Thank god for Meta human enhanced refractory periods.”

“Shut up and get over here,” Barry laughs, one hand tangling on Cisco’s hair as he takes his seat in Barry’s lap once more.

“Hmm,” Cisco hums and pops the sucker out of his mouth, making Barry shiver, “Where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know where this came from but i was listening to Fifth Harmony's Work from Home and it just came out. tell me what you think.


End file.
